Little Einsteins: The Movie (2020 film)/Transcript
(Opening logos with orchestra recording in background) Walt Disney Pictures presents, in association with ITV Studios America and Baby Einstein a Lee Unkrich and Eric Weiner film Little Einsteins: The Movie 2020 Opening Credits Leo (narrating): (Clear Throats) Now, where to begin? How 'bout, "Once upon a time"? (Winnie the Pooh Starting a Theme Music when she Stop the Theme) Leo (narrating): How many times have you heard that to begin a story? Let's do somethin' else. I got it, I got it, here we go. Here's how to open a movie! (Peter Pan Starting a Theme with (Low Pitched) will Stop the Theme) Leo (narrating): No, I don't think so. It sounds too familiar. Doesn't it, to you? Oh, no, no, no, not the book. How many have seen "opening the book" before? (Screeching a Tire) Leo (narrating): Close the book. We're not doing that. I think we should do something a little different. Here's what we're gonna do. When she goes to the hospital things a birthing of with the Leo. In the Hospital Leo and Annie's mother: Well, I think you did do it then. Annie: Yes, but I did in the car with Ball Pool. Leo and Annie's mother: I Know, I've driven in the hospital was born of Leo how many. Usually is 'bout now "I did do it." Annie: But it was Really Much. Leo and Annie's mother: Because kids in your did already said it enough? Computer Announcer: Umm? If you goes to the hostpital please read for 5 Seconds. Leo and Annie's mother: I followed your case a little baby, you being a little girl and all. Annie: Now I was being a "Little Girl"? Leo and Annie's mother: Yep. Came up to school to be a house people in the road. Always wanted to work a murder case, like that about doing you got yourself mixed up in, with all more babies. A real birth, that is. Well, the whole family used to be regulars at your folks' toystore right it downtown. Still there? Annie: Sure is. Leo and Annie's mother: Good. Computer Announcer: Excuse Me We're Almost to the Hospital in There Yet? Annie: Any of that seem important to you? Leo and Annie's mother: All of it, but box never closed up. Sit in this seat and pay too much attention and you'll drive yourself crazy. I got a neptune up at USA, you teach there long? Annie: Going on my last year. Leo and Annie's mother: You meet your daddy in there? You wanna know how I see it? Annie: Not really. Leo and Annie's mother: Well too late, it's my car. You might have the right to medium silent, but it mean I gotta be. The lifeguard, could be you just floated the right suit. Annie: Hmm? Computer Announcer: Well, you made this almost there the whole time. Leo and Annie's mother: You'll have to learn to stop dancing about things you can Swim. I'm driving this hospital, h-he was the right way. He would stop going for walked how he did do it. He was on the Way. soft the bed of smart kids skunks, and he's just walking back there, says it was him. Cute and Adorable all Kids, right where you're sitting. Computer Announcer: Also He's Coming Through in the Hospit--- (Leo and Annie's mother is Turn Off the Computer) Leo and Annie's mother: Then before long he starts walking the back of the animal, li-like a furry skunk on an animal. And I tell him he's gotta start, that that's in animal zoo, and I'll be focus to nap him otherwise. So he starts, and having fun all his animals, he starts squeaking in for his squeak squeak. "Squeak Squeak, it's all a big spray! It was me!" Annie: But I love a "Skunk". Is so cute as an adorable. Leo and Annie's mother: Adorable? They caught the skunk with squeaky in it! is Wild Animal so cute her animal came through the summer! He sits in my car squeaking skunk and mouse that it was him! I think he actually believed it himself. It goes to show, people will up and go out when they believe it so cute. Oh, I got another good one for ya. This one's a little mice cute walking and a adorable funny if I do say so. This other Annie: There it is. in the Hospital! Annie With The Dream of Bambi Annie: Boy. Talk About Your Luckey Deer. I'd Give Anything if Only I Could Become a Real Live Flower the Skunk Like That Bambi. (Gasps) Flower the Skunk: Is That What You Wish for Above All Other Things To Do Annie. Annie: Oh Yes Flower the Skunk! Being a Real Live Flower the Skunk is the Most Important Thing in the Whole Wide World to Me. Flower the Skunk: Close Your Eyes Very Tightly Annie the Skunk and Wish For it All Your Heart. Annie: I Wish I Was a Skunk. (Smells) Annie: I Wish I Was a Skunk! (Flower the Skunk Holding a Flower to Bang on Annie's Head) Annie: I WISH I WAS A...... (Flower the Skunk Holding a Flower to Hits on Annie's Head) Annie: OW! You're Hurtin' Me, Flower the Skunk Flower the Skunk: I AIN'T NO FLOWER! Leo and Annie's father: And it's Time to Get up! Annie: Sorry Daddy, It's Just That I Was Having The Most Wonderful Dream Leo and Annie's father: Annie You With Dreaming. It's Not Enough Like a Dream At All! No! You Know What. Your Mommy is Birthing of Leo! Leo and Quincy in the Boat-Club with Hose Water of Inflation with Annie and June Leo: God is hecking cold out here. I don't think you want to know the answer Quincy: but probably don't know. Leo: It's 2:00 AM I mean I running it up it's motion like summer. So it's not that bad. Yes all right. I mean I feel like he's going to come that's gonna be really late to really. Quincy: Just making apparently that he's coming over. Leo That would be messed up. I guess. I mean It's kind of water inflation. Quincy: It's like to be awesome for you to come over my house Leo: to see kid over Bird and stuff they're saying he could come any night so we might need to be out your every night. Quincy: I can do this everyone. well you don't I do it to my sister. Leo: Okay. you don't have to Quincy: be I don't think Leo: I mean he might. Quincy: know he going to touch me damages that club and is inflation. Leo: All right how about we just say what you're doing your juice working store or you can go it's probably mine reflecting. well we've got some water inflations here we use most of them because we're doing test water gun out here we kind of water the inflation that which things we got hose we got some news what do you see something? You forgot? flashlight. they're not be like a hecking boat-club. is my bike i'd swear it's not legend to be out. I'm gonna turn this lamp off. if he's stupid enough to come literally the next night after you turn that heckin' water i would be surprised. I don't see how many of you how many of you have the right. Leo (whispering): how many juice did you have tonight.I already saw you drink three today Leo: you're seeing stuff I mean these goggles we have our aren't exactly clear what you took yours off. I thought my glasses and my goggles. you see. I'm a cute really. I don't see animals. and my goggle's got some on it. we might as well just sleep out in the boat club are you cool with that? Leo (whispering): you probably sleeping in that one. folks buster. I can't be sure it's not an animal you saw lights. Oh Come on. I don't see a thing. Quincy (whispering): you buy things in there. Leo (whispering): he doesn't he see our fake light though over there. for a trap little kid where we where that's all i see i see him i don't think i got the flashlight tell me to get down you go back to your head right here where'd you go where'd you go I think he's about the light up. (Annie and June are Sneaking Around of Dark in Outside) Leo (whispering): you see where my song crossover. why is he going past it? How does he do it? I can still see your around us. I don't like this at all. shoot we're not ready we don't have enough inflations. Holy heck she's walkin' we should come now we should get out now he's right over here with him why? all right all right i mean both we have a hose we should get me around. I don't get it what's this plan oh I know he's probably got his flashlight with water gun him is trying to get completing hecking kids. my girl's. ok ok yeah yeah you may need to turn it on for me. my hands are hecking freezing. Leo: Holy shoot! (Annie and June Plays Shoot the Water Gun in Outside on the Fence) Leo: Hooooooly Shoot! Quincy: who do you two three. Leo: oh yeah! Do do it do it do it. WE GOT YOU GIRL'S!!! Yeah yeah yeah turn it on turn it on turn it hose turn it hose give me that give me that I'll take it I'll take it. Yeah Yeah That's Right Get it Drink. Big Sister's scared now oh what's wrong baby (Annie and June Hose in the Mouth is Turn Into a Floating Inflation) Leo: All direct drink we got you now girl's. you should start the drink them on Outside. Go around Go around Get him Get him Get him. Got a Been Got a Been!!! Oh yeah do it do it. Darn oh you missed (Leo Giggles) Oh yeah. Aww Big pussy. Aww. Annie's Start to Float Rob the lifeguard: Dooley, my little lifeguard, how would you like a new Floating Suit? Dooley the lifeguard: (Giggling) Anytime. Rob the lifeguard: Annie. did you see it you're wearing this float suit. when I will pull string in the start to float in 10 Seconds. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1. (Annie Starting a Floating Suit with Inflation When Pull String back to the Float Down) Annie: (Gasps) Ohh! June: (Gasps) Annie. Annie: Ohh. Rob the Lifeguard: (Laughing) Look at the great hero of the suit. Annie: Ah! June: Hey! Lay off! Rob the lifeguard: Hmm. (Groans) June: Go! Go, Annie! Rob the lifeguard: Hmm. Reunited At college, Leo has taken a diploma in music, June has taken a diploma in politics, Annie has taken a psychology diploma, and Quincy is studying filmmaking. Leo: How did it go, your first lesson? Annie: It went pretty well, to be fair; I'm pretty good at psychology. I'm wondering if they have some kind of orchestra, here. Leo: I'm sure they do. (Meanwhile, as Leo and Annie stroll down the corridor, they come across June, who has chosen a politics diploma) June: (to herself, having caught sight of Leo) I swear I recognize him. Leo? Leo: (having seen June) June? Is...Is that you? June: Yes, it's me. (she opens her arms, about to hug Leo) Hello, Leo. Leo: Oh, my God. Hold this for a second, Annie. (Leo throws his bag to Annie and she catches it, as June runs over to Leo, jumps into his arms and hugs him) June: (embraced with Leo) Oh, it's soooooo good to be back. Leo: (embraced with June) Long time, no see, June. Annie: Welcome back, June. (June lets go of Leo) June: Great to see you again, Annie. Annie: Likewise, June. Leo: What're you studying, June? June: I'm taking a diploma in politics. Our first lesson today has been about former British Prime Minister, Margaret Thatcher, the 'Iron Lady'. Annie: (with sheer disgust) Oh, no. Not Thatcher! Leo: Ignore Annie; she's an established Democrat. Which part of her premiership did you study? June: The Winter of Discontent, and also the Falklands War. Annie: It'll be quite a while, then, before you get to the dreaded Poll Tax. If I was old enough to take part in that protest, I would've been there with them. June: Well I wouldn't, as a prominent Republican supporter. Anyway, what're you two doing? Leo: I'm obviously taking a music diploma. June: Great choice, Leo! Leo: And Annie's doing psychology. Is it just the three of us here? (Quincy, who has taken a diploma in filmmaking, suddenly bumps into Leo and drops some of his books) Quincy: Oh, sorry! Leo: Need some help? Quincy: That'd be nice, thank you. (He recognizes Leo's face) Leo?! June: Apparently it isn't just the three of us. Leo: Quincy?! I haven't seen you in four years! Annie: Welcome back, Quincy! Quincy: Great to see you guys again! Leo: What course are you taking, Quincy? Quincy: A filmmaking degree. I'm wondering if Disney ever calls us up to make a new TV show. Leo: It might happen. Anyway, I've got history next. June: So have I. (She briefly looks at her schedule) And it appears Leo and I are both in the same room. Come on, Leo. (Leo and June walk off arm-in arm, while Annie and Quincy both notice they have physics and head off in the opposite direction) Welcome Home (The Little Einsteins arrive at the tree entrance of their hideout) Leo: (visibly nervous) Okay, let's see if this entrance still works. June: And let's hope none of us start singing that godforsaken song from 'The Sound Of Music'. (Leo puts his hand on the first button) Leo: (singing) Do-re... (Quincy pushes his button) Quincy: (singing) ...Me-fa... (June pushes her button) June: (singing) ...So-la... (Finally, Annie pushes her button) Annie: (singing) Ti-da! (To Leo's relief, the door opens) Leo: We're in! June: Okay. Let's give this place a good clean up. Annie: We're gonna be in for a long afternoon. Leo: Oh, come on, Annie. It's not that bad. Quincy: And let's also put in a kitchen. Leo: And I think we should also put in bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms; we may wanna stay here every now and again. (We see a montage of the Little Einsteins getting their hideout up to scratch, and even building some new rooms. Eventually, Leo decides to put in a new security system) Leo: I think we should put in a new security system. June: I agree; I mean, we're fine with media exposure, but then again, we don't want everyone to find out where we live, do we? Leo: No, we don't. Annie: Neither do I. Quincy: Not, me, either! (Shortly after installing the new security system, Leo decides the team should get to work on Rocket) Leo: And now, for the creme-de-le-creme of our 'refurbishment program', Rocket! June: Definitely! Leo: Come on, then! Let's get to work! (They update Rocket, and finally, after a few hours, their hideout is once again up and running) Leo: We did it. Our home is now officially restored! (Leo hugs June and hi-fives Quincy) Quincy: Great work, all of you! Leo: Indeed! (Leo ponders for a second) So, what should we do? Should we live here for good, or should we move back to our old homes? June: I personally think we may as well settle into our hideout; we've already moved away from our families. Annie: I agree. Quincy: Me too. Leo: You're right, June. It feels so good to be back! June: Indeed, Leo. Leo: And it will always be YOUR home, June. June: Aww. (To Leo's surprise, June passionately kisses him, in front of Annie and Quincy. Leo feels uneasy for a moment, but then indulges in the moment. Annie and Quincy applaud, as we lead into the song 'Love Survives') June: Sorry, Leo. I just couldn't help it. Leo: You don't need to apologize, June. Return To Fame? Quincy: Indeed, we WILL be friends forever! Annie: Hang on a second, NBC news is on. Leo: (noticing the reporter's face) That's John Sweeney. And he's reporting a story about us. John: It has recently been reported that the former 'Little Einsteins' who once starred in the popular Disney series of the same name have gotten back together. (June suddenly has flashbacks to a college seminar about Scientology which she and Annie attended) June: Wait a minute. I think I might know how John Sweeney found out we got back together; I told him myself. Leo: You told him?! June: I did. Annie and I were attending a seminar he organised about Scientology. Annie: Oh, yeah. He showed us how Scientology deals with the media. June: And on my way out, Sweeney suddenly recognised me. He said 'Hey, are you June, from that TV series, Little Einsteins, that used to be on Disney Channel'. Leo: And what exactly did you say in response? June: I said 'Oh, yes, that's me. I'm getting back together with the other three Little Einsteins; we broke up a couple of years ago', and he replied 'Oh, good for you'. Leo: And so that's why John's reporting it! Quincy: I bet there's gonna be some speculation if we're gonna do another TV show. Leo: Would you guys like to do another TV show? June: I'd love to! Annie: Definitely! Quincy: Yes! Leo: So would I. Annie: I think I know how to start a new TV series; think of another mission, and ask Disney to document it! Leo: Great idea, Annie! June: Okay. But, what exactly should we do to plan our mission?